The Story Of Us
by MunroChambersPandemonium
Summary: Follow Eli and Clare as they go from children, to teenagers, to the prime of their lives. Eclare Three-shot. Did you guys miss me?  :*
1. The Childhood years, ages 5 & 6

**Hey guys! So, here's one of the short stories that I promised you guys in the authors note I left on "Call Me Crazy." Like I said, it'll be a long while before I start updating that again, and if I do, I'll be starting the whole story over again. Well, thank you guys for sticking with me for so long, I know that's kind of been a while but still, here's a little story just for you guys c:**

**-xoxo,  
>MunroChambersPandemonium "lessthanthree"<br>**

* * *

><p>A young Clare Edwards sat idly on the swings at her favorite park. Normally, she'd go and pester Helen to push her on the swings, and if her mother resisted on the pretense of being tired, Clare would shyly walk up to Darcy and ask. But this time, the circumstances were a bit different and the thought of Darcy made her sigh, she knew that asking Darcy was no longer an option, considering the small fray that the sisters had gotten into. Now, let's get something straight; Clare hadn't meant to forget to knock on Darcy's door before walking in, Clare hadn't mean to walk in on Darcy making out with her boyfriend, and Clare <em>definitely<em> hadn't meant to let out the shrill scream that rang through the air when she saw the scene playing out in front. When Darcy's attempt to stop Clare had failed, she quickly tried to hide her boyfriend. But the way that Clare had practically screamed bloody murder had caused Helen to bound up the stairs before Clare had even closed her moth. Fair to say, Helen was livid, she thought that she had taught Darcy better than sneaking boys in. The girl was only 12 for crying out loud!

Amidst her sitting in deep thought, Clare hadn't noticed a few boys walk up to her, with their noses held high, and dirt splattered on their pants.

"Move." One of the boys deadpanned. This caused Clare to look up in alarm, she had never been talked to like that, she had been raised to think that first impressions were important and that being courteous was a must. All Clare could think about was the fact that this boy, some random kid who she didn't even know, had broken two important rules with just one word.

"Did you not hear me or something?" he spat rudely, proceeded to grin when he noticed that he had finally gotten all of Clare's attention,

"Are you stupid or something? Move so we can play!" Another one of the boys shouted. Clare's jaw dropped as tears welled up in her eyes, but hey, what do you expect? She was a little girl. The only thing that would be heard was the yells of happy children a little off in the distance and Clare's quiet sniffles. Clare's head almost jerked up when she heard a new voice, a much calmer and soothing one.

"Come on guys, let's just leave her alone. We can swing later." Clare looked up and began to study the boy who had defended her. She couldn't help the small smile that overtook her features. He had long dark brown hair, it was much longer than most other's boys' hair, but she could look past it, and that was exactly what Clare did causing her to look into what she, even today, calls _'The most pretty eyes I had ever seen,' _Clare's eyes traveled down from the two boys who had been bothering her and back to the boy with pretty eyes. She couldn't help but notice that he was a bit shorter than the people in his group of friends, and that he had a smaller build, she also noticed how his clothes were much darker and the least dirty out of everyone else's. Clare analyzed this boy so much, that she even noticed the way that his mouth seemed to sit in a crooked position and as much as she hated to say it; she loved it. Her thoughts were interrupted when she received a light shove on her shoulder, and to no one's surprise it was the first guy who had been mean to her. She assumed that his name was Fitz, because that name was being whispered around the group of boys, and he happened to be the one standing in the front, trying to make himself look like the leader of the pack.

"Don't push me." Clare argued, weakly. Only to have most of the boys in the group laugh at her, but even in that moment, Clare still didn't miss the fact that that her green-eyes savior was staying mum.  
>"Why not?" The boy who Clare had assumed was Fitz shot back.<p>

"You don't have a right to treat me that way. God wouldn't like it," and with that, she was interrupted by the group of boys erupting into another fit of laughter, this time, even the green-eyes boy chuckled a bit and this brought Clare's feelings about the situation to an all time low. Her head hung low as she began to get up from the swing. A shadow was suddenly obscured Clare's views of her shoes , signifying that someone had decided to step in front of her, she sighed and slowly looked up only to have her blue orbs meet a pair of shining emerald eyes.

"What're you doing?" The green-eyed boy whispered harshly, throwing his hands up in the air for dramatic effect. "Sit back on the swings! Don't let them push you around!" The young boy guided Clare back to the swings and sat her down before turning around to face the clan of rude children standing there with their mouths hanging open,

"You better close your mouths, you wouldn't wanna catch flies," he retorted, chuckling at his own immature joke, not realizing how old that retort was. The leader of the group, Fitz, eyed the green-eyed boy carefully,

"What do you think you're doing, Eli?" he said through clenched teeth, drawling out Eli's name a bit. Fitz had never been defied before, everyone he knew practically bowed down to him. But what Fitz didn't know was that; he wasn't actually popular. Everyone was just afraid of him.

"Oh you know, just deciding that I'd rather not bully little girls," Eli then crossed his arms over his chest, "I mean really, is that how you're gunna spend your time? Bullying other people? Leave her alone and go bother those kids on the monkey bars." With that, Eli turned back around and offered a smile to Clare.

"You know .. I didn't even want to play on the swings!" Fitz spat before walking away, and of course, the whole group followed. Well, the whole group except for Eli of course. Eli walked around and sat on the swing next to Clare's,

"Sorry about that," he said, trying to make amends with the, still sad looking, girl. He held his hand out and smiled, "I'm Eli, by the way. What's your name?"

"Eli .." she repeated, testing how the name sounded off her tongue, she liked it. "I'm Clare," replied while also extending her hand and shaking Eli's. His hand was rough, like any child's would be, but when Clare thinks of that moment now, many years later, she can't help but think about how safe she felt with her hand in his for the first time. Eli offered Clare a lopsided smirk before got up off his swing and moved behind Clare, "What're you doing?" she hurriedly asked while shooting up from the swing, worried that Eli might suddenly switch sides and hurt her.

"Calm down, I'm just going to push you," he said with a chuckle. Clare let out a breath of relief and nodded, sitting back on the swings with flaming cheeks. As Eli began pushing her on the swing, Clare closed her eyes, loving the feeling of how it seemed like she was flying. Her hair was flying wildly around her, and the slight breeze that came from swinging cooled her off. She looked back as Eli moved away and watched him walk back over to the vacant swing that was next to the one that she was occupying. He sat down and began swinging himself, pumping his legs back and forth. That was the day Clare and Eli became best friends. They made sure to introduce each other to their parents, and were pleased to find out that they only lived a street away from each other. That evening, as CeCe and Helen decided it was time to take their kid's home, the two new friends pinky swore that they'd be coming back to the park the next day to hang out, and that became a promise they both kept. As days became weeks, and weeks became months, it became almost like a ritual for Clare and Eli to hang at the park on the weekends, and they were constantly setting up what Clare liked to call _'play dates_'Eli always agreed with the term, because he'd do anything to spend time with Clare, even though he found the word juvenile. Helen and CeCe even became close, with Helen being glad that Clare had finally made a friend that she could hang out with, and CeCe being glad that Eli has made some nicer friends. The kids' friendship was one that was sure to continuously bloom, but what nobody knew was the fact that their friendship would lead up to great things.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is! I hope you guys liked it! If you have any suggestions about how I could make my writing better, please feel free to tell me, I love constructive criticism as long as you at least attempt to keep it civil, haha.<strong> **So, R&R if you wish, and I'll be updating this as soon as I can. Because it's Thursday today, I'll probably update over the weekend!**

**-Much Love,  
>MunroChambersPandemonium "lessthanthree"<strong>


	2. The Teenage Years, ages 15 & 17 Part 1

**Hey guys! So uh .. yeah, this is really short :c So, I guess I should tell you why it's in two parts even though it's so short:  
>I had written a lot of it, and I was just about ready to publish it and everything, but I guess it didn't save correctly. So when I got on the computer today, everything that I had written yesterday (which was a majority of my story) was gone. I kind of got frustrated because I feel like you guys deserve an update, so I put it into two parts to satisfy all of us. I'm still very sorry, though :**

**Oh, just a warning; THIS IS NOT EDITED AND IT WAS RUSHED, so please be nice about mistakes and awkward syntax.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Eli drove up to the oh-so familiar Edwards residence and beeped the horn on his car, Morty twice before sitting back and watching the house. He saw Clare's head pop out the door and he waved, smirking ever so slightly as she waved back in a rush. It was obvious that she wasn't ready, but Eli didn't mind, this ended up happening a lot, so he began to come to pick her up a bit earlier. He watched Clare's head disappear from sight and back into her house after she mouthed "Just a minute," and ran back inside in a frenzy. Anyone who knew Clare as well as Eli did, which wasn't a lot of people, would know that by 'just a minute' she meant 10 or 15, possibly even 20, so Eli took this given time as a nap session. So while Eli had the luxury to take the time that Clare used to get ready to relax, Clare was inside of her house rushing like crazy. She ran upstairs and looked into her bedroom mirror, obvious dissatisfaction etching itself onto her face, she had no make-up on and her hair seemed to be everywhere that morning. She quickly grabbed her brush and began violently pulling at her hair, not caring about the slight pain that shot through her head every time she brushed through a tangle. After she had, as Eli calls it, tamed her mane, she began to bunch or her wet locks in her hair and let them fall, giving them a crimped look for until they dried into her natural curls. Feeling a little better about her hair, Clare moved onto her make-up, which she knew wouldn't be much of a hassle. She simply put on some brown eyeliner, and shimmery white eye shadow. Pleased with the way that she looked, she gave herself a once over and left, throwing on her jean jacket and grabbing her bag on the way out.<p>

"Bye mom, bye dad!" she yelled out, while grabbing an apple for Eli, knowing that chances were; he hadn't had breakfast. Clare practically ran to Eli's car and opened the door quietly seeing that he was asleep. She reached over her seat and pressed the 'on' button on Eli's radio and watched in amusement as his loud music blared through the car and his eyes snapped open. Eli looked around in alarm trying to figure out what had happened, but rolled his eyes when he saw Clare sitting beside him giggling.

"Funny," he retorted sarcastically as he reached over Clare and closed the door for her while she threw her backpack in the back of Eli's car.

"Here," she said as she passed the apple to Eli, he thanked her with a small smile before taking a bite into the apple. He held the apple in his mouth as he revved up Morty and began pulling out of Clare's driveway. As Clare watched him, a strange sensation washed over, one that she hadn't experienced since KC. The way Eli popped the apple into his mouth made Clare stare in awe, in a weird way .. she wanted to _be_that apple. Eli was quick to notice her rather strange staring, and ever quicker to comment on it.

"What? Can't stop staring at my boyish good looks?" he joked, loving the way Clare's cheeks enflamed with bright red and how turned away staring outside the window. Once Clare had recomposed herself, she cooley turned back to face Eli,

"Don't get too cocky now. I was just staring at that line of eyeliner you had on your forehead," she said as she reached over and used the pad of her thumb to wipe of the nonexistent eyeliner off of Eli's forehead. It was then Clare's turn to smirk, an attribute that she had developed from Eli, at the fact that she could have sworn that she saw a light pink hue tint Eli's cheeks as he breathed out the word 'oops.'

The duo made it to school with twenty minutes to spare, a twenty minutes that Eli happily used to finish his Biology homework.

"Hm, maybe you should have done your homework, oh I don't know .." Clare began to look around the hallway as if she was searching for the answer, "Oh yeah! At home!" she piped up, as if the answer had thrown itself in front of her. Eli simply rolled his eyes,

"Well, I would have done it at home, but I was too busy editing your English paper and listening to you complain on the phone." He closed his Biology book, deciding that doing 4 out of his 12 assigned problems would be enough. "Oh, Edward Cullen! He's sooooo cute! Ugh, it's too bad he's not real. He'd be the man of my dreams!" he said, raising his voice a few octaves as to show that he was mimicking a girl. Eli put his hand over his heart and sighed, as if he was day dreaming about him and Edward.

"Oh shut up!" Clare said in a huff, while crossing her arms, making her seem as innocent and childish as ever. Eli couldn't help but think of how cute Clare was, or how much he wanted to just take Clare's to the back of Morty and -

Eli was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a small pain shoot up his arm,  
>"What the fuck?" Eli exclaimed, making him receive a few dirty looks from teachers. Clare simply shrugged a pleasant look on her face. "Oh, you're gunna get it!" Eli said menacingly as he slowly neared Clare with his hands upright. He watched in amusement as she began to cower away from him and right before she could get up and run, he lunged forward and grabbed on to her sides, using his long fingers to his advantage as he tickled her. Clare's laughter echoed throughout the halls as she tried to get away from Eli's death grip. The only reason that Eli stopped was when Adam, his and Clare's best friend, began commenting on how much of a third wheel he was. Eli stood upright and looked at him, with a confused expression etched onto his face, "Dude .. when did you ever get here?" Eli asked curiously.<p>

"Exactly," Adam said with an over dramatic sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol oh lord, just remember; I didn't edit this at all, haha.<br>So yeah c: Love you guys! "lessthanthree"**


End file.
